


I can wait forever

by HULY



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Text translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7178645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HULY/pseuds/HULY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После его прошлых отношений Фрэнк думает, что секс – вещь бесчувственная и болезненная. Но что он будет делать, когда его новый парень захочет заняться с ним сексом?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can wait forever

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Can Wait Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147403) by [FrankIeroAndTears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankIeroAndTears/pseuds/FrankIeroAndTears). 



> Так. Это перевод. Разрешение, конечно же, получено.   
> От автора: в скором времени может появиться продолжение.

Фрэнк Айеро был безнадежным нижним. Он научился на примере своих прошлых отношений, что его место под кем-то, принимая то, что ему дают. 

Фрэнк никогда не знал ничего другого об угождении другим, кроме того, что лежать там и позволять им делать все, что они захотят. 

По мнению Фрэнка, секс был не для него. После многих лет отношений с жестоким парнем, который говорил ему, что он не заслужил удовольствия, он, в конечном счете, вбил себе эту мысль в голову. 

Так что Фрэнк был принимающим, а не дающим. Секс был ужасной вещью, вызывающей у него моральную и физическую боль, зачем ему было подвергать этому кого-то другого?

Вот почему Фрэнк был так напуган сейчас, когда у него, наконец-то, появилось новое любовное увлечение. 

Джерард Уэй был прекрасным молодым человеком, он никогда не относился к Фрэнку так, как тот привык. Джерард держал руку Фрэнка и поцеловал его в лоб; это было восхитительно – то, каким низким был Фрэнк по сравнению с ним. 

Фрэнк был привязан к этому парню, даже малейшая забота любимого заставляла сердце Фрэнка трепетать. 

Но все было разрушено так быстро, когда Джерард подполз ко Фрэнку на диване в его гостиной. Фрэнк знал, что это должно было произойти однажды, Джерард хотел секса точно так же, как Берт. 

Джерард обидит Фрэнка и заставит его чувствовать себя бесполезным снова прямо тогда, когда тот начал свой длинный путь восстановления. 

Дыхание Джерарда смешалось с дыханием Фрэнка, когда тот наклонился, чтобы поцеловать младшего парня. 

\- Почему бы нам не перейти в спальню? – Промычал Джерард в губы Фрэнка, уже отстраняясь и помогая подняться парню. 

Фрэнк так хотел закричать «Нет». Он хотел дернуть Джерарда за руку, сказать, что он не мог сделать это с ним, но он не мог так поступить. Отказ приведет к еще больше худшим последствиям. 

Джерард взял Фрэнка за запястье, что привело младшего к принятию к надвигающейся пытки. Сердце Фрэнка заколотилось в груди, как только Джерард закрыл за ними дверь с озорным взглядом. 

Джерард лишь накинулся на Фрэнка, толкая его вниз, на мягкую кровать под ними. 

Фрэнк мог поклясться, что он видел Берта в лице того, к кому привязался в течение последних месяцев. Все они были одинаковыми. Все они хотели, чтобы Фрэнка окружала боль.

Руки Джерарда прокладывали путь от груди Фрэнка вниз; Фрэнку не понравилось то, как на него смотрел Джерард: будто он был охотником, а парень – добычей.   
Руки Джерарда скользнули под чуть съехавшую футболку Фрэнка, повсюду касаясь его бедер и живота. 

Горячие слезы навернулись на глаза Фрэнка; его лицо накалилось, когда он заставил себя не плакать. Он не мог быть слабым. Разве Берт его ничему не научил?

Руки Джерарда проскользнули ниже, пока он не обхватил Фрэнка в трусах, прижав свою ладонь там, где должна была быть эрекция. 

Вот когда все, сдерживаемое Фрэнком, освободилось; слезы полились вниз по лицу Фрэнка горькими потоками. 

\- Святое… Фрэнк, что случилось?! – Руки Джерарда хлопнули в воздухе в стороне от мальчика. 

\- Не делай мне больно! Я обещаю, я буду паинькой! – Фрэнк был напуган и сломлен, всхлипы покидали его рот.

\- Фрэнк! Почему я должен причинять тебе боль? – Джерард сам был в ужасе, если честно, он думал, что дал Фрэнку достаточно времени, что Фрэнк сказал бы ему, если бы он не был готов.

\- Я не… - У Фрэнка началась гипервентиляция, и Джерард не собирался сидеть в сторонке, а соскочил с Фрэнка, на котором сидел, потянув парня на край кровати. 

\- Дыши, Фрэнки. Успокойся, пожалуйста. – Джерард ужасен сложившейся ситуацией, прося Фрэнка прекратить рыдания, повисшие в воздухе. 

Разум Фрэнка умчался, когда он вспомнил все те ужасающие вещи, причиненные Бертом. Регулярные побои, потому что это то, что заслужил Фрэнк; использование его тела, потому что это было то, для чего Фрэнк был создан. 

\- Брось думать об этом, пожалуйста. Ты в порядке. Я не собираюсь делать тебе больно. – Джерард старался говорить спокойно, объясняя Фрэнку, что он не собирался причинять ему вред.

Фрэнк упал на грудь Джерарда, хватаясь за него так, будто от этого зависела его жизнь. «Не бей меня, пожалуйста, не делай мне больно», - скулил Фрэнк снова и снова, трясясь и плача.

\- Я не собираюсь этого делать, сахарок*. – Спокойно ответил Джерард, не смея больше прикасаться к Фрэнку. 

Дыхание Фрэнка замедлилось, когда он пытался успокоиться; он начал уставать. 

\- Все в порядке, Фрэнки. Ты в порядке. Никто не будет тебе делать больно. 

Из-за насморка Фрэнк с трудом может делать вздохи, его грудь уже не вздымается так сильно из-за недостатка воздуха. 

\- Ты в порядке, - повторил Джерард снова, положив руку в успокаивающем жесте на спину Фрэнка, из-за чего Фрэнк напрягся, что заставило сердце Джерарда кольнуть. 

\- Прости, - извинился Фрэнк, убирая руки с груди Джерарда на его спину, внезапно беря над собой контроль. 

\- Не ты должен извиняться, а я. Прости, мне не надо было так кидаться на тебя. Я обязан был спросить тебя, готов ли ты. – Джерард нежно погладил Фрэнка по спине.

\- Ты остановился? – Сказал Фрэнк вопросительно.

\- Конечно, я перестал. У тебя была гипервентиляция. - Глаза Джерарда расширились, и он сделал рукой случайное движение в воздухе. 

\- Ты не обидишь меня? – Фрэнк казался удивленным не меньше.

\- Почему я должен обижать тебя? – Джерард повернулся к Фрэнку так, чтобы он мог смотреть ему в глаза. 

\- Потому что это – то, что я заслуживаю. Ты заслуживаешь удовольствие. – Фрэнк сказал это настолько быстро, будто он говорил так миллионы раз прежде. 

\- Фрэнк, кто бы это не сказал, он лжец. Люди, находящиеся в отношениях, - равноправные партнеры. Почему ты так думаешь? – Из-за непрерывного взгляда Джерарда Фрэнк покраснел; он так поддерживал контакт все время. 

\- Вот как работает секс. Ты не получаешь удовольствие от причинения мне вреда? – Невинно спросил Фрэнк.

\- Не говори «секс»: это звучит слишком грубо. Я бы никогда не сделал того, чего ты не хочешь. Я хочу заняться с тобой любовью, Фрэнки. Я бы никогда не заставил тебя страдать. – Джерард звучит так искренно, отчаянно, чтобы Фрэнк понял, что он здесь не для того, чтобы причинять ему боль.

\- Заняться любовью? – Фрэнк все еще не понимал, что Джерард не заставлял его страдать прямо сейчас.

\- Я обещаю, что заставлю тебя чувствовать себя любимым. Счастье и удовольствие только для нас двоих, - поклялся Джерард, мягко притянув Фрэнка к себе.

Фрэнк вздохнул; все его слезы прекратили течь чуть раньше; он наклонился к Джерарду и поцеловал его в щеку. 

\- Спасибо большое. 

\- Это тебе спасибо, что позволил мне быть с тобой. – Джерард вернул поцелуй в щеку Фрэнка. – Я могу ждать вечно, так долго, пока я буду с тобой.

**Author's Note:**

> От меня: Если вы знаете человека, который терпит или терпел издевательства, насилие, изнасилование или еще что-то в таком роде, то, пожалуйста, позаботьтесь о нем. Такие люди нуждаются в нашей поддержке в первую очередь. Спасибо.


End file.
